<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Just Gonna Keep on Waiting (Underneath the Mistletoe) by samanthaswishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351362">I'm Just Gonna Keep on Waiting (Underneath the Mistletoe)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes'>samanthaswishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Eve, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Kissing, Mistletoe, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 07, Post-Season/Series Finale, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Each couple find themselves under the mistletoe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of SHIELDmas 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Just Gonna Keep on Waiting (Underneath the Mistletoe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitz and Simmons were in the kitchen cleaning up their Christmas dinner in the cottage in Perthshire. For the first time since they joined SHIELD, they were able to spend Christmas in a home that they got to call theirs. </p>
<p>Sure, they truly did miss the team, but they did have a Christmas Eve framework call with their family. They were glad they all agreed to have these framework meetings once a month. Soon, they wanted to have Christmases physically together again. Maybe, someday, when the others start having kids, they would get to do that.</p>
<p>"Remember the Christmas where Coulson had us all compete at gingerbread house building?" Fitz asked as he washed the dishes.</p>
<p>Jemma let out a small laugh. "Yeah. Those were certainly the days."</p>
<p>Fitz laughed as well. "Yeah, watching May almost burn down the kitchen at the Playground and watch Hunter totally freak out all while laughing is definitely something."</p>
<p>"It was during this time you were fully convinced we were cursed," Jemma added.</p>
<p>"Hey, but we made it," Fitz defended. </p>
<p>Jemma nodded. "I fully believe our relationship was written in the stars. We were always meant to be."</p>
<p>"We aren't the only ones that were always meant to be," Fitz mumbled. Jemma look at him, confused, and wanting to know more of what he was talking about. "So I didn't tell you this because I felt like you wouldn't be able to keep it to yourself."</p>
<p>"Why not just use Diana to make me forget?"</p>
<p>"I felt it more fun this way," Fitz said. "Anyway, when I was looking through the time stream, I noticed one constant through all the different timelines."</p>
<p>"Which was?"</p>
<p>"Daisy and Daniel," Fitz admitted.</p>
<p>Jemma's jaw practically fell upon hearing that. "Wait, what?" Fitz nodded. "So no matter what we did, Daniel always ended up with us, and he and Daisy got together in every single one?"</p>
<p>Fitz nodded again. "But that's not all."</p>
<p>"Do tell."</p>
<p>"Even though we proved that when you change something in the past, it turns into a whole new timeline, but I also found that we are simultaneously living in a loop."</p>
<p>"A loop?" Jemma questioned. "How so?"</p>
<p>"I searched through the timestream to find the complete original timeline of how things were truly supposed to play out, and what I found is that Daniel was originally supposed to die on the train."</p>
<p>"The train?" Jemma asked once more. "But I thought he always died at that hotel. You know, landing face-first in the pool. That's what the SHIELD history books said."</p>
<p>Fitz shook his head. "His original death happened when Hyrda attacked him on that train. Guess who that is in the pool in the history book photo of his death."</p>
<p>Jemma's eyes grew wide. "Coulson!?" Fitz nodded. "So what you're saying is that we didn't change the timeline that instance when we saved him and that we always saved him? Wow."</p>
<p>Fitz and Jemma continued to reminisce when their four-year-old daughter came running in, clearly something hidden behind her back. "Momma! Daddy!"</p>
<p>"Monkey, what are you doing out of bed?" Fitz asked, putting Alya on his shoulders. "You know Santa's not going to come unless you're fast asleep."</p>
<p>"I wish Auntie Daisy was here for Christmas," Alya said. "You guys always said she was the funnest person during Christmas time."</p>
<p>"We wish she was here too, sweet girl," Jemma said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, maybe she'll be here next year," Fitz said. Jemma made a face, which made him confused. </p>
<p>"I have a present for you both."</p>
<p>"For us?" Fitz asked. "And what is that, Alya?"</p>
<p>Alya smiled before pulling mistletoe from behind her back and held it above her parents' heads. "Now, kiss!"</p>
<p>Both of them sighed and laughed before sharing a soft kiss. "Now, monkey, it is time for you to go to bed." Fitz put his daughter back on the ground. "or else Santa won't come to give you presents."</p>
<p>With that, Alya ran off to her room. Fitz followed her as he went to tuck her into bed. Jemma watched them softly as she continued to clean the kitchen. Fitz returned shortly.</p>
<p>"What was that face you made?" Fitz asked.</p>
<p>"Let's just say, I know that Daisy won't be able to spend Christmas on Earth next year," Jemma said.</p>
<p>It finally clicked into Fitz's head. "You used the time stream to look into the future."</p>
<p>Jemma smiled but didn't say anything confirming it. "She will be here for Christmas in 2021 though. However, there will be something slightly different about her and Daniel in 2021."</p>
<p>"Different?" Fitz questioned. "How so?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry, They won't be extremely different. It's a good different. One I know the entire team will love and cherish forever," Jemma replied. "Just ask me again on March 19, 2021."</p>
<p>Fitz looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "That's oddly specific." Jemma shrugged her shoulders with a smile, refusing to tell him anything else about it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At the triskellion, Mack and Yoyo were getting ready to leave. They were heading to Colombia to spend Christmas with Elena's family. </p>
<p>"I'm really sorry we couldn't leave earlier," Mack apologized. "When you're the director, it's hard to get things in order before you leave the agency in the hands of someone else."</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Mack," Yoyo said. "We'll just have the following days after Christmas to make up for lost time."</p>
<p>"I just know how much family and spending time with each other means to your family," Mack said.</p>
<p>Yoyo sighed, knowing Mack has always wanted to make a good impression whenever they met up with her family. "It's okay, Mack. Truly." Yoyo began walking backward. "My family is much more understanding than I think you realize. I promise, they'll love you regardless." Yoyo stopped walking. "We just want to make sure we pick up Flint from the academy on time and don't miss our flight."</p>
<p>"Then why did you stop?" Mack asked, also in a rush. Yoyo's eyes flicked up towards the decorations that were hanging above them. Mack looked up, noticing the mistletoe they were standing right under. He looked back down to her and cracked a smile. "Really, Yoyo?"</p>
<p>"Pay up, Turtleman," Yoyo smirked.</p>
<p>Without even thinking, Mack leaned down, his lips against hers. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. They soon tore apart, not wanting to draw too much attention to themselves. "That good enough for you?"</p>
<p>Elena smiled. "Yep. Come on. May is probably tired of looking after Flint right now. Let's get our son."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Zephyr 3 soared through the vast beyond that is outer space. Even though she spent about a year in space when looking for Fitz, Daisy was still amazed by everything they came across in space. It was truly a beautiful sight. It was even more beautiful to see Daniel completely geek out over every little star and asteroid they came across.</p>
<p>Daisy was grateful she had found someone to love like Daniel Sousa. It's been just a little under six months since the team's last mission, where she first met Sousa, and she couldn't imagine her life without him. He truly was the person Daisy needed in her life. He knew her on a level that even some of the team didn't know. He was... He was just perfect, and Daisy was forever grateful for him and everything he's done for her.</p>
<p>However, she stood in Z3 alone, leaning against a door frame. It was the first Christmas in a while she spent without the team. She missed the days of the BUS and the Playground. Sure, their lives were constantly in danger back then, but at least they were together. All she knew was that she was completely looking forward to the day they would all be reunited.</p>
<p>Daniel came up to her, rubbing her arm. "You alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Daniel," she replied. "I'm fine."</p>
<p>He shook his head and gave her a small smile. "No, you're not. You miss your family."</p>
<p>Daisy nodded, leaning into his warm embrace. "It's been hard this holiday season," Daisy admitted. "We would always spend this time getting ready for it, but this year, we can't. Before you and Kora, they were the only family I had."</p>
<p>Daniel completely understood and just hugged her tighter. He, too, missed spending Christmas with his family back in 1955, but he was glad he had Daisy now. She was his whole world, and he'd go to the ends of the Earth, literally, for her.</p>
<p>"Hey, it's not like you won't ever see them again," Daniel tried seeming optimistic.</p>
<p>"I know that," Daisy replied. "It's just this is the longest I've gone without at least one of them by my side. I am glad you and Kora and our new team are here."</p>
<p>Daniel smiled, happy to see Daisy smiling again. "Come on, we still have Christmas traditions to make as a couple."</p>
<p>Daisy laughed. She just had to fall in love with a dork, didn't she? "Alright, let's go."</p>
<p>"But first," Daniel stopped her. "You owe me a kiss."</p>
<p>Daniel pointed up to the mistletoe that they were standing right under. Daisy lightly smacked his arm. "Daniel Jordan Sousa, you did this to me on purpose!" Daisy laughed as she continued to look at the Christmas decoration.</p>
<p>"Hey, you were standing here first," Daniel said. "I just saw my chance and took it."</p>
<p>Daisy rolled her eyes before pulling Daniel into a very passionate kiss. Both kissed the other with a lot of passion, coming up for air then back in every few seconds. However, they were both interrupted very quickly.</p>
<p>"Seriously?!" Both Daisy and Daniel quickly broke apart as they faced Kora, who look both annoyed and grossed out. She scoffed as she walked away. "You leave your sister and her boyfriend alone for five minutes and they start making out! Just one night! ONE NIGHT! I would like to walk through this aircraft without having to worry about the two dorks making out!"</p>
<p>Both Daisy and Daniel blushed heavily as they laughed. Once they got their composure down, they walked out to the common area of Zephyr 3 to join their team.</p>
<hr/>
<p>At Coulson Academy, May and Flint walked out of her classroom. It actually wasn't unusual for students to hang back during the Christmas season. May walked Flint out towards the main lobby area of the school. Flint was the one who chose the spot for the two of them to wait.</p>
<p>"Mack and Yoyo should be here any minute," May told the young inhuman. "Got everything you need cause I'm not taking a quinjet to Colombia if you forgot your toothbrush or something," she joked. May was getting to be a little more comfortable in her new, warmer personality.</p>
<p>Flint nodded in response. "I'm 100% confident I have everything. Trust me, I don't need Yoyo- I mean Mamá talking me down in Spanish cause I left the toilet seat up again."</p>
<p>May laughed in response. It wasn't that long ago that Mack and Yoyo had gotten married and adopted Flint as their son, so it was kind of nice and sweet to see Flint stumbled between their names and calling them mom and dad. </p>
<p>"Well, you both are a sight for sore eyes," a voice said as he approached the two. They both turned to find themselves face-to-face with Coulson. "Merry Christmas Eve."</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas Eve," Flint replied. Coulson nodded in response.</p>
<p>"Hello, Coulson," May said with a smile. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but what are you doing here? I thought you were traveling the world?"</p>
<p>"I was in China when I think I found something that might be connected to the village Daisy was taken from and what exactly happened when Hydra took Jiaying," Coulson said. "I wanted Mack to see it right before they left for Colombia."</p>
<p>While the two older agents spoke, Flint sneaked away as he joined a few other students he was friends with just a few feet away. </p>
<p>"Is it in place?" he asked one of his friends.</p>
<p>The student nodded. "Yep. All set, Director Jr.," she replied. Flint laughed at the nickname. Made sense, he was the son of the Director of SHIELD after all.</p>
<p>"So, how've you been," Coulson asked May.</p>
<p>May sighed happily. "I've been good surprisingly. However, this job is pretty exhausting."</p>
<p>"Really?" Coulson raised his eyebrow. "After everything we've been through, this is what you find exhausting. We've been to literal space for god's sake."</p>
<p>May shrugged her shoulders. "I do have to say that I love my job though," May admitted. "I knew I loved it back when I was Daisy's S.O., but now I can finally admit it."</p>
<p>"And you will be cranking out some of the best agents SHIELD has ever seen," Coulson added. "How is Flint doing by the way?"</p>
<p>"He's great," May said. "He's the top of his class. Really making his parents proud."</p>
<p>"I saw the parental love they had for him back when we were in 2091, but to actually see them raising him, it's so unreal." May nodded as something above them caught her eye. "What?" Coulson looked up, seeing that they were standing right under mistletoe.</p>
<p>They heard giggles from not far from them. Both May and Coulson turned their heads to see Flint and his small group of friends. They all quickly got themselves out of their line of sight. </p>
<p>Coulson couldn't help but laugh. "Kids these days. At least it's nice to know that practical pranks are still a thing-"</p>
<p>By his surprise, May pulled him in so quickly, their lips meeting each other. Coulson closed his eyes, letting this moment sink in for a little bit.</p>
<p>"Thought that might shut you up," May said and smiled. Coulson smiled back at him. "Okay, the kids get to know nothing about this."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure Flint and your other students know exactly what is happening right now," Coulson replied.</p>
<p>"Not those kids," May interjected. "I'm talking about our director and agent kids, our British kids, and our space kids."</p>
<p>"Oh," Coulson sighed."Those kids. Our kids."</p>
<p>May nodded. "You hear that, Flint?" May called for him.</p>
<p>"Yep," he replied.</p>
<p>Coulson laughed at the new, warmer May. It was nice to see the May he knew all those years ago again.</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas, Melinda."</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas, Phil."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>